Ichijōji's aftermath arc
The Ichijōji's aftermath arc is the eighth of the story arcs in Vagabond, and it shows the events concerning the aftermath of the Battle of Ichijōji. Summary The aftermath of Musashi's solo battle against 70 Yoshioka men, his stay at the Konpuku temple, his arrest and imprisonment in the Nijō Castle, his escape, Matahachi's situation looking for his mother, Kojirō's situation being hired by the Hosokawa clan. Duration Chapters: 243—269 Volumes: 28—30 Stay at the Konpuku temple In the arc's prologue, a flashback is shown expanding on the backstories of Kojirō Sasaki and Kōhei Tsujikaze. Winter. Musashi regains consciousness in the Konpuku temple. He is surrounded by Otsū, Jōtarō and Takuan. It is revealed Matahachi rescued him after finding him lying wounded in the snowy night in the mountains. Musashi's cut in his right leg is found to be so serious that he won't be able to battle, and maybe even walk, ever again. News of Musashi's victorious battle single-handedly killing 70 men storm through the whole country, and many want to employ him. Many of the story's characters are shown reflecting on Musashi's accomplishments and the future. A squad of officers come to Konpuku and arrest Musashi for killing 70 men in his battle. Imprisonment in the Nijō Castle Musashi is imprisoned in the Nijō Castle. The local governor, Itakura Katsushige, reveals to Musashi's friend Kōetsu that the measure is in truth a protective custody, to give the wounded Musashi shelter now that he is so famous that many want to kill, challenge or employ him. Thus Musashi won't be officially punished with death. Musashi is treated fairly while in jail. His friends visit him. Takuan talks Musashi to make him reconsider his path in life, stating that now he has finally become Invincible Under The Heavens, and so he could abandon the fights, get a sword-teaching job with a lord, find a place to call home, and form a family. The story starts to show Musashi's inner demon next to him, visually representing the primitive part of his conscience. A flashback shows the fate of Baiken Shishido and Rindō, both deceased. Ueda's ghost, who still holds grudges, starts to torment Otsū and Musashi. Itakura and Musashi have some philosophical conversations, where Musashi shows he is starting to question the path he has come so far, stating he has wasted his 22 years. Itakura gives him the same advices as Takuan. Takuan and Kōetsu also have philosophical talks. By the time the early spring comes, Musashi has been imprisoned for some time. The jail guards are delighted with meeting Musashi and invite him to a practice in their dojo, where Musashi is applauded. But just when they are returning from the dojo to Nijō, Musashi smacks the guards in their heads and escapes into the woods, claiming he wants to fight again, not for the title of Invincible Under The Heavens but to see how far his skill can go. Matahachi's situation Regarding Matahachi, he has made so many mistakes that the other characters ostracize him when they are with him in the Konpuku. He gives up on wanting Otsū and encourages Musashi and Otsū to form a couple. Then Matahachi adopts sober looks and leaves, intending to return to his mother so that both return to the Miyamoto village and he becomes the Hon'iden heir, as originally planned. He finds her in a temple, but she is very ill. Kojirō's situation Regarding Kojirō, Myōshū starts to think he should lead a respectable life. Right then, the Hosokawa clan send some envoys to Kōetsu's place: the chief retainer Gakupe Iwama has come to Kōetsu to polish a sword of his, though Kōetsu arguments he is retired. Then Iwama says they could arrange a match between his companion, the young samurai Ienao Ogawa, and some good fighter around there like Musashi. Ogawa is then practicing with light sticks when Kojirō finds him and they begin to fight. Kojirō's fame has grown so much that Ogawa is shocked to find he is the renowned deaf sword fighter. Kojirō defeats Ogawa, who feels his defeat was so soundly that he renounces his post as one of the Hosokawa sword-instructors, and offers Kojirō his post. Kojirō accepts and has an emotional farewell with Kōetsu and Myōshū, who knows she is seeing him for the last time. The 3 sail to Kokura. Category:Story Arcs